


Motherhood

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Haiku, M/M, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a boy just needs his mother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherhood

Surrounded by fog.

 

Strong arms as a safety net.

 

I still miss you, Mum.


End file.
